The Rich Girl takes it All
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: Masami begins to Control the School and makes every Student her Slave


YanYan: Hello!

MeeMee: Hi! You just in time to read this story!

YanYan: Yay!

MeeMee: Please review and enjory!

* * *

(Fanfiction starts Gumball and Fireball Talking with each other in the Hallway)

Gumball: I honestly Think Tacos is Better than Pizza!

(Aguilera comes)

Aguilera: GUYS! Have You heard it?!

Fireball: What? Are you on your Period?

(Aguilera looks down and sees Blood dripping from under her Skirt)

Aguilera:...No!

Aguilera: Masami's Dad has Bought The School To Her!

Gumball: Really?!

Aguilera: Yes! And now she Will Make all the Students in Elmore High School to her Slaves!

Aguilera: She will make Our Life a Living Hell!, She will make us Wash her!, Brush Her hair even Though she Dosen't have any, Follow her to the Bathroom Because she's Scared of going Alone!, And do all other kind of Gross things!

Gumball: That's Bad!

Aguilera: And You Know What's even worse!?

Gumball: I Dont Think I wanna Hear it!

Aguilera: I'm Pregnant!

(Fireball and Gumball Stares Akwardly at Aguilera)

Fireball: Aguilera..I've been in bed with you A Million times, And you never ended up Pregnant

Aguilera: But I Even checked by myself!

Fireball: How?

Aguilera: I Just know it!

Gumball: But How long have you been Pregnant?

Aguilera:..In a Week

Fireball: What the?!

Aguilera: And If you Will excuse me, I have to get a Check at the Doctor.

(Aguilera walks away)

Fireball: (Turns his body to Gumball) I Never made Aguilera pregnant!

Gumball: Well I Know you give alot of Blo- (Fireball sticks his Hand in Gumball's Mouth)

Fireball: Gumball! If you Tell Anybody that I Do Aguilera alot!, I'll Fucking Kill you!

Gumball: Ok Ok !

(Masami Suddenly appears)

Masami: OK! GUYS! Back to work!

Gumball: Wow Masami! You became really Fa-

Masami: If You Say it, I'll Make my Guards Kill you!

Gumball: You Can't do that!

Masami: I Can do whatever I Want!

Gumball: Oh, Hell no!

Masami: OK Then..

Gumball: Really?

Masami: Yes..

Masami: YOU CAN JUST GO INTO THE KICTHEN AND PEEL ALL THE GODAMN POTATOES!

(Later, Gumball and Fireball is in the Kitchen Sorrounded by Unpeeled Potatoes)

Fireball: We have to peel all these Potatoes!

Gumball: Dammit!

(Meanwhile at the Nursery)

Nurse: Okay Aguilera, Tell me about your Condition.

Aguilera: I'm Pregnant..

Nurse: (Laughs) C'mon Aguilera! You Can't be pregnant.

Aguilera: How?

Nurse: I Can see the Menstruation blood dripping from the Chair your Sitting on.

Aguilera: I Can prove it!

Nurse: How?

Aguilera: Well, I Get Super emotional!

(Cuts to Aguilera sitting Watching _Titanic_)

Aguilera: WHY DID JACK HAVE TO DIE!? (Crying)

(Cuts back to the School)

Aguilera: I Eat all the time!

(Cuts to Aguilera's Kitchen where her Mom opens the Fridge)

Aguilera's Mom: Where's All the food!?

(Cuts back to the School)

Aguilera: And I've begin to read the Weirdest Magazines!

Nurse: (Groan)

(Meanwhile in the Kitchen where Gumball and Fireball is Peeling Potatoes)

Fireball: (Peels the potatoe and throws it away).

Fireball: Okay That was the last one, We're done.

Gumball: Great! finally!

Fireball: (Notices that Gumball's Left hand is Covered in Blood)

Fireball: Gumball, you have Cut your Hand A Thousands Times while Peeling those Potatoes!

Gumball: Ah It dosen't matter.

Fireball: Gumball! Your hand is covered in Blood!

Fireball: You need a Plaster!, I Have a box full of those!

Gumball: I Don't need a Plaster Fireball!

Fireball: Yes! you do!

Gumball: I Don't Need it!

Fireball: YOUR GONNA GET A PLASTER ON AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!

(Fireball begins to chase Gumball around in the Room)

Gumball: I Don't want a Plaster on my hand!

Fireball: YAH! I got it!

(Fireball Jumps on Gumball and begins to put all the Plasters in his Box on Gumball's Hand)

Gumball: Wow It actually feels better now!

Fireball:...Idiot boy.

Fireball: OK! Let's get the hell out of here.

(Fireball walks over to the Door and tries to open it but It won't open)

Fireball: What the Hell!?. It Won't open! Mabye she lock it!

Gumball: We can crawl out of a Window?

Fireball: Gumball, we're in a Basement. There's no windows.

Gumball: Does that Mean we C-can't get Out!?

Fireball: Sssssssssssshit!

(Meanwhile at Aguilera's House in her Livingroom)

(Aguilera is sitting on her couch reading Fit Pregnancy)

(Aguilera's Mom comes over to Aguilera)

Aguilera's Mom: Aguilera, I heard from the School Nurse that you said You were Pregnant?

Aguilera: Yes,That's true.

Aguilera's Mom: Aguilera, You're too young to be Pregnant.

Aguilera: Mom, I'm Like 17, I Can get Pregnant anytime.

Aguilera's Mom: Well, how long have you been _Pregnant_?

Aguilera: A Week ago.

Aguilera's Mom: And Where did it happend?

Aguilera: At that Party Last friday Night at Fireball's House.

Aguilera: Then Me and Fireball Did it in his Parent's Bedroom.

Aguilera's Mom:...Okay.

Aguilera: Why are you so Worried about it?

Aguilera's Mom: Cuz I've begin To feel old!

Aguilera: Gotta know How Line Medina's Parents felt.

Aguilera's Mom: Well I'll go out and Buy some Groceries, Since you ate all the Food In the Fridge...Again!

(Meanwhile down in the Basement where Gumball and Fireball are)

Gumball: How much have we been down here?

Fireball: I Don't have a Watch!

Gumball: UGH!, We're gonna Die in here!

Fireball: Dosen't Suprise me..

Gumball: What are we gonna Do Fireball?

Gumball: There's Nothing to eat here! Than those Potatoes, But there already Getting rotten!

Fireball: I Gotta know what Masami has done with Principal Brown?

Gumball: Probably something Really brutal!

Gumball: Remember what she did to ?

Fireball: Don't!...Make me Remember!

Gumball: Well what Gender is the Child?

Fireball: What Are you talking About?

Gumball: Aguilera is Pregnant right?

Fireball: No! Sometimes She just Says things that Isn't Real or Something I Don't know.

Gumball: Okay...

(Silence)

Gumball: How Long do you Think We're Going to be Down here?

Fireball: I Ha-

(Someone Knocks on the Door)

Darwin: Gumball, Fireball, Are you in Here?

Gumball: DARWIN!

(Gumball Runs over to the Door)

Gumball: Thank God! Your Here!

(Darwin opens the Door)

Darwin: How the Hell did you end down here?!

Gumball: Well. We Didn't obey Masami so she banished us down in this Basement Room to Peel a Shitload of Potatoes Since!...

Gumball:...So,How Long have we been Gone?

Darwin: 4 Hours! I Think?

Gumball:..Yeah since that!

Fireball: Can we go home Now?!

Fireball: I'm soon gonna die of that smell of Rotten Potatoes!

Gumball: Yes let's go home!

Darwin: EWW! Fireball you smell Horrible! Did you take a bath?

Fireball: Shut The Fuck Up Darwin!

(Cuts to the Dining Room where Fireball is about to Cut a Chocolate Cake, But then It comes Alive)

Cake: I Can do whatever I Want!

Fireball: What the?!

Cake: YOU CAN JUST GO INTO THE KICTHEN AND PEEL ALL THE GODAMN POTATOES!

Fireball: HELL NO!

(Fireball starts attacking the Cake by Hitting it with the Knife and Punching it)

Fireball: DIE CAKE! DIEEE!

(Fireball wakes up in his Bed)

Fireball: Holy Shit!I have the horrible nightmare!

(The Next Day Gumball and MeeMee has arrived to Elmore High School)

Gumball: What the Hell?!

(Gumball sees that Elmore High School looks Really dilapidated)

Gumball: Oh No!

(Gumball and MeeMee runs Inside and Finds the hallway Completely destroyed)

Gumball: (Scared) What the Hell?!

(Penny comes)

Gumball's Thoughts: It's Penny! The girl I've had a Crush on since Kindergarden but Still Haven't make'd the First move with!

Gumball: Penny Hi?

Penny: Gumball what has happend here!?

Gumball: I Don't Know It looks like there has Happend a War!

Gumball: And Where's the Other Students?

Penny: In Masami's Sweatshop.

MeeMee: What the?! Why?

Gumball: Why does she have a Sweatshop?

Penny: Don't Know she just Loves to make People do things for Her.

Gumball: Then if all the other Students are in the Sweatshop, What are you doing here?

Penny: I was so Lucky That I Escaped!, She Won't let anyone Go!

Gumball: But Where's Darwin, AiAi, Aguilera, and Fireball!?

Penny: Darwin is still in the Sweatshop, Aguilera is probably still Convincing the Nurse that She's Pregnant, And Masami Bought Fireball as a Sex Slave, AiAi has brought as a Cooking Slave and-

Gumball: Sex Slave!?

MeeMee: What!

Penny: Yeah, Masami thinks that Fireball gives Great Sex.

Gumball: Okaaay?

Gumball: But, What are we gonna do?

Gumball: Masami Can't just kidnap Everyone and make them Work for her!

Penny: It's Hard times 's hard times!

Gumball: But if Darwin is Still Prisoned in Masami's Sweatshop, Does that mean I Can't talk with him?

Penny: I Don't Think so.

Gumball: I Know! I'll call him!

(Gumball takes up His Phone)

Penny: No Gumball! that can be Dangerous!

Gumball: But I Have to talk with him!

Penny: NO!

Gumball: BUT!

Penny: NO!

Gumball: BUT!

Penny: NO!

Gumball: BUT!

Penny: NO!

Gumball: BUT!

Penny: NO!

(Gumball pushes Penny away)

(Gumball calls Up Darwin)

(Meanwhile in the Sweatshop where Darwin is right Now Sewing a dress)

(Darwin takes up his phone and looks at the screen)

Darwin: It's Gumball!

(Just before Darwin is about to answer the Phone Masami comes and rips the Phone out of his hand)

Masami: NO PHONES IN MY SWEATSHOP UNLESS THEY'RE MINE! And I give back to you! In ten days!

(Masami tosses the Phone down on the Floor and it Breaks)

(Meanwhile in the Hallway)

Gumball: He's Not Answering! HE'S DEAD!

Penny: NO GUMBALL!

Penny: Masami, Probably just confiscated his Phone!

Gumball: How do you know that?

Penny: I see things Gumball! Better than you do!

(Aguilera runs into Gumball, MeeMee, and Penny)

Aguilera: Where's Fireball!?

Gumball: He has became a Sex Slave for Masami!

(A Rage Meter Appears above Aguilera's head)

Aguilera: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Aguilera: That Little Fucktart!

(Gumball, MeeMee, and Penny stares flabbergasted at Aguilera)

Aguilera: Nobody Fucks Fireball Except me!

Aguilera: I'M GONNA PUNCH THE DIRTY WATER OUT OF HER AND THEN STAB HER IN HER EYES EVEN THOUGH SHE DOSEN'T HAVE ANY!

Penny: Oh my god!

Aguilera: THEN I'M GONNA TRASH HER ROOM AND EXPLODE IT WITH AN NUCLEAR BOMB! HAHAHAAH!

Gumball: Aguile-

Aguilera: And You Three are coming with me!

(Aguilera Grabs Penny, MeeMee, and Gumball and drags them across the Ground)

Aguilera: Where's her Sweetshop!?

MeeMee: There one at Elmore! I love candy!

Gumball: Sweatshop.

Aguilera: Yeah,yeah, where is her Shitshop?!

(Meanwhile at Masami's Sweatshop, Where Masami is sitting at her desk)

Masami: Ahh..I Love to control People!

(A Young Fluffy Creature Boy comes over to Masami)

Fluffy Creature Boy: Miss Masami, Can you maybe turn on the air conditioning? it's Really hot in here..

Masami: Let's see what I can do..

(Masami presses on a Button where the Text says _Really Extremely Hot)_

(The Fluffy Creature begins to sweat even more now)

Masami: Didn't that Help sweetheart?

Masami: Now back to work!

Fluffy Creature Boy: Miss Masami?

Masami: WHAAT!?

Fluffy Creature Boy: Why did you kill my Uncle Small?

Masami: He said I Had Problems with my Life, And then I pulled my Guards at him and Then Was !

Masami: Now Get out my Sight!

(Aguilera Breaks into the Sweatshop)

Aguilera: Hold It right there Masami!

Darwin: Guys!

(Darwin runs over to the Group)

Masami: Aguilera and MeeMee, It's you.

Aguilera and MeeMee: Yes It's me!

Masami: You Know Aguilera, We've been Enemies in a long time!

Aguilera: That's True Enough..

Masami: Remember All the Good times in Kindergarten..

(FLASHBACK)

(In Kindergarten, Aguilera is playing with a Toy Train when Masami Comes over to her Looking angry)

Masami's Thoughts: Why does she have Hair when I Don't!

(Masami begins ripping in Aguilera's Hair)

(BACK TO THE REAL WORLD)

Aguilera: I Still hate you for that!

MeeMee: That a funny story!

Masami: Well Anyway, Why did you choose to come here?

Aguilera: I Came...to

(Aguilera Suddenly shows up a Apple Pie)

Aguilera: Give You this Apple Pie!

Gumball, MeeMee, and Penny: HUH?!

Aguilera: I Kinda wanna Say Sorry About all those Horrible Things I've done..

Masami: But Not Me!

(Masami Flies down to Aguilera and Takes the Apple Pie and begins to Eat like a Dog)

Masami: This taste Really Go-

(Masami Oddly begins to Expand)

Masami: W-w-what's happening Am I getting fatter?!

Gumball: Holy Shit!

MeeMee: What the fuck!

Masami: Oh Fu-

(Masami Explodes and Blood and gets spread all over the Sweatshop)

Gumball: What the Hell Happend!?

Aguilera: Masami Died!

Gumball: Aguilera what Did you Put in that Pie!

Aguilera: Well I used some Apples, And the Regular Stuff, AAND!

Aguilera: A BOMB!

Penny: Does that Mean you just Killed Masami!?

Aguilera: Yup!

Gumball: So now that Masami has Been Defeated and No One is here to Control The School..

Darwin: Do you know what this Means People!

(Everybody jumps up in the Air and Shouts)

Aguilera, MeeMee, Penny, Gumball, and Darwin: PAAAAAAARTTTTTY!

Principal Brown: I Don't Think so!

Darwin: Principal Brown!

Darwin: I-I Thought You was Dead!

Principal Brown: Well I take a Small 3 Day Vacation and then I Find out that Masami has Bought the School and When I Come back I find this Room Completely Covered in Blood!

Principal Brown: What has Happend here?!

Gumball: Aguilera gave Masami a Apple pie That made her Explode!

Principal Brown: Whaat?

Penny: Nothing at All!

Aguilera: Holy Fuck I forgot everything About Fireball!

(Fireball and AiAi comes into the Room Eating a Brownie)

Fireball: Hey what-

Fireball: HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPEND HERE!?

Fireball: Why is there Blood All over the Place?!

MeeMee: We tell you all about it!

(The Next Day Out in the School Yard Where Fireball is studying)

(Aguilera Comes Jumping over to Fireball and sits on the Bench by the side Of Him)

Aguilera: Hi Fireball!

Fireball: Hi Aguilera, Still Pregnant?

Aguilera: Nah I'm Not Pregnant anymore.

Fireball: What a Shocker!

Aguilera: My Doctor Just thinks I'm crazy!

Fireball: Well Looks like We're Gonna Wait Till we become Parents right?

Aguilera: Yes Fireball!

Aguilera: Now Kiss me Sweetheart!

(Aguilera Gives Fireball a Big kiss)

THE END!

* * *

MeeMee: So, how do you like it!

YanYan: Wow...An not rated K story.

MeeMee: SHUT UP!

Gumball: Hey guys!

MeeMee: How do you get into my house?!

Fireball: It's easy! We knock the door and someone opens it and then they let's us come in!

MeeMee: (Sighs) The author don't owns TAWOG or Super Monkey Ball. Other belong to their owners. Review and happy reading!


End file.
